


In the Library

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Secrets Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

The Library taught you many things which weren't in any books Madam Pince would keep.

For example, Padma and Parvati were arguing again, about how someone would transfigure themselves into an inanimate object.

Searching for somewhere quiet to study Hermione chanced on a secret meeting between the Twins and Lee Jordan.

She stopped to listen for a moment, to make sure that nothing nasty was being planned. But the way George was watching the way Lee moved his hands reminded Hermione too much of her own relationship with Ron.

"I'm here if you need to talk," she told him afterwards.


End file.
